Banner
Battle Banners Battle Banners are made with the Battle Standard formula. This formula can only be purchased from Nature Keeper Iseru, at the Tower of Nature in Western Deadlands (195/263 area). Using a Battle Banner will give your group buffs for a short period of time when used. The buffs last 3 minutes and have a 30 minute cooldown, so use it wisely! Here is how Nature Keeper Iseru explains Battle Banners when you greet and ask him about them: "Banners are a special kind of item that will allow you to greatly enhance your group's abilities in certain situations for a brief period of time. When you find yourself in a tight spot, fly one of these banners, and you just might make it out alive. When creating a banner, please remember that a plain one will have no special properties. You must use a special technique if you want to make it magical." Battle Banners are created simliar to Plot Banners (bottom of this page), but you use the Battle Standard formula, using the normal Item Creation window (instead of building on your Plot) and MUST apply a Banner Tech while creating it. The banner techs (Banner: Tempest and Banner: Volcano) appears in your knowledge window along with all of your other techs. You still create a Banner Staff (Woodworking Skill) and a Banner Flag (Clothworking Skill) as if you were making the Plot Banner. These are the resources required for the Battle Standard formula when you create it. The Battle Standard formula is useless without a tech. So you must tech it with one of the following techs: *Banner: Tempest *Banner: Volcano List of formulas and techs to make a Battle Banner: *Banner Flag formula **Beginner, Journeyman and Expert purchased from Nature Keeper Iseru with Nature Tokens **Beginner can be purchased from Beginner Weaver with coin. *Banner Staff formula **Beginner can be purchased from Beginner Carpenter with coin **Beginner, Journeyman and Expert purchased from Nature Keeper Iseru with Nature Tokens. *Battle Standard formula from Nature Keeper Iseru, purchased with Nature Tokens. *Tempest or Volcano tech from Nature Keeper Iseru, purchased with Nature Tokens. Note: Banners consume Imbued Orbs each time it is used. Imbued Essence Orb formulas can be purchased from Scholar trainers and require the Essence Shaping skill to create them. Volcano teched banners requires Flame-Imbued Orbs and Tempest teched banners requires Nature-Imbued orbs. Note formulas purchased from Iseru requires Nature Tokens, 'NOT coins '! Prices listed, when you trade Iseru, will appear as copper coins in the trade window. 1 Nature Token = 10c. Example: Beginner Battle Standard costs 70c. This means you need to give 7 Nature tokens to complete the trade transaction. You can earn Nature Tokens by repeatable quests from Llaul Dynray or Adn Sereng at the Tower of Nature. They involve killing 16 mobs in the area (see table below). Each NPC will give a quest with a different name, but the list of mobs to kill are exactly the same. You will earn 5 Nature tokens for the level 65 mob quests and 9 Nature Tokens for the level 80 mobs quests. Note the quests are automatically given to you based on your current school's rating. So if you are level 80, you would not be able to grab the quests to kill level 65 monsters. If you are in the level 60 range, you would not be able to accept the Level 80 quests. Plot Banners At this moment there are 15 different banners available for construction on a plot. Out of these 15 there are 9 that could be considered regular banners, mostly because they only require normal resources. The remaining 6 however require additional resources beyond what is required for the regular versions. These are also banners that are created esspecially for specific events. List of formulas to make a Plot Banner: *Banner Flag formula **Beginner, Journeyman and Expert purchased from Nature Keeper Iseru with Nature Tokens **Beginner can purchased from Journeyman Weaver with coin. *Banner Staff formula **Beginner can be purchased from Beginner Carpenter with coin **Beginner, Journeyman and Expert purchased from Nature Keeper Iseru with Nature Tokens. Read more above, in Battle Banners about how to earn Nature Tokens. Regular Gnomekindle 2008 Year of the Phoenix Slayer of the Myloc Queen This banner can be finished only when the player has an item called Myloc Queen Hair, which is an item that can only be looted from 1 specific mob found in Dralnok's Doom. You guessed it Shaloth the Myloc Queen Plot Banner Pictures Category:Biped buildings